Sonny With A Chance Continued
by purplewizard23
Summary: My FAVORITE SHOW OF ALL TIME got cancelled suddenly due to the lead suffering from anorexia, bulimia and bipolar disorder. She is doing much better now and is back to her happy self! This show had ended on a cliffhanger and millions of viewers worldwide were left with their jaws to the ground. The show never came back. I constantly wonder what would've happened if the series
1. Sketchy Feelings

_(Sorry for the blurriness and bad writing, I wrote this like one month ago when it was like one at night, I promise it gets better!)_

Description: Sonny still has feelings for Chad. She denies it when asked, however it is expressed. Tawni has noticed this and come up with a sketch idea. Meanwhile Chad has entered a moody state of being.

First Scene is in the prophouse. Catchy beat plays

Nico: So a girl is advertising a product her ex hates, the ex turns the TV on, sees the commercial and throws something at the screen!

Grady: It needs some work but so does my idea. Five friends discover a time machine and it takes the-

Tawni: ( _Shakes head in annoyance)_ NO MORE TIME MACHINES! Okay, so I have this idea for a sketch that will be better than ALL of yours! Everything I do is better than everyone! ( _Flips hair)_

Nico: Let me guess, it's about a girl who falls in love with a discontinued lipstick brand. ( _Bored expression on his face_ )

Tawni: I'll have to write that down! Also... I was going to give you the lead but I'm not _so_ sure I should now!

Nico: _(suddenly happy)_ Oh go o-

Grady: Why does he always get the lead? I want to star in something for once! Why is it ALWAYS NICO?!

Tawni: Calm down! Actually, my main character is _always_ throwing diva fits! Grady the role is officially yours.

Grady: Sweet! In your face, Nico!

Nico: What's the sketch about anyway?

Zora pops out of sarcophagus

Zora: Whatever it's about, it's going to be L-A-M-E

Zora: Do your crazy, teenage brains know what word that is! ( _Snickers)_

Tawni: It spells lame which is something this sketch is definitely NOT! I'm willing to bet that even you will like this sketch Zora!

Grady: I wouldn't bet on it. You can bet that I will be buying some gouda cheese though!

Nico: Gouda is deeelicious! What's the sketch about!

Tawni: It's basically a retelling of-

Grady: Narnia

Tawni: No!

( _They turn to face Nico)_

Nico: _(Notices Tawni, Zora and Grady looking at him)_ I'm still thinking! Is it a retelling of the history of Granny Slam!

Tawni: No but that sketch is amazing! My sketch is wayyyyy better! I'm more amazing than both by gazillions though! ( _Smiling)_

Zora: ( _Peeks at Tawni's notebook and gasps)_

Zora: Why did you make a sketch based on them?

Nico: Who's them?

Tawni: Well, the sketch is a retelling about S-

Sonny: Hey guys!

Everyone except Sonny: Hey Sonny!

Theme song plays

 _Catchy music plays again._ Scene two is in prophouse.

Sonny: _(Sits down next to Tawni)_ Oooo what's going on in here _(smiles)_

Tawni: We were just discussing how pretty I am!

Zora: ( _sarcastically)_ Oh, yes, we were fawning over Tawni's heavenly beauty!

Tawni: Thanks Zora!

Zora: I was being sarcastic, you idiot!

Tawni: _(Tone turns bitter)_ Well then.

Sonny: _(Raises eyebrows and changes topic)_ Anyways, what were you really talking about!

Grady:We were talking about Gouda cheese ( _excitedly)_ and thinking of new sketches ( _seriously)._

Sonny: _(Smiles widely and gives Grady a hug)._

Grady: ( _In between breaths)_ Can't breathe. Let go.

Sonny: _(Releases Grady)_ Oh, thank you so much Grady! You just gave me an awesome sketch idea!

Zora: This one is probably going to be lame too. ( _Sighs)_

Tawni: I agree

Sonny: A little more support would be nice! The sketch will be about the cheeses' feelings about life as cheese. It will be going through the life stages of cheese including being swallowed. Two of us will be portraying kids. Two will be cheese. One of us will be a parent. Make your pick starting now.

Sonny: Kids

Nico: It

Zora: it

Grady: I-oh darn IT!

Sonny: Cheese

Sonny: It

Tawni: Can I customize my costume? ( _Filing her nails)_

Sonny: Sure!

Tawni: _(claps)_ Yayyyyyyyy! It. A sparkling it.

Sonny: That leaves Grady as a parent!

Everyone but Grady: ( _Laughing)_

 _One minute later_

Grady: Cut IT out!

Sonny: ( _Stops laughing)_ All that laughing made me hungry! Hungry for some Fro-Yo!

Tawni: I'll have something pink! And low-fat.

Zora: Give me something...different!

Nico: Cookies and Cream!

Grady: Peanut Butter!

Sonny: This reminds me of when it was still my first week here! ( _Smiles!)_

Zora: Remember when we beat the enemy at musical chairs!

 _Everyone starts laughing!_

Tawni: Thanks to Pooper for caring. Ha. _(Imitating Chad with a serious face)_ That looks serious. We're going to need to take you to a doctor.

 _Everyone but Sonny laughs._

Sonny: ( _Perks up)_ Well see ya!

Everyone: See ya Sonny!

 _Two minutes of commercials_

 _Scene Changes to Cafeteria._

Sonny: ( _Quietly singing while filling up Fro-Yo cup)_ Tell me what to do ooo about you.

Chad: ( _Grabs a cup and fills with cotton candy Frozen Yogurt)_

Sonny: ( _Notices Chad_ ) Hey! You better not steal that this time!

Chad: Relax,Sonny. The first time we met was rather rushed! Sorry about that. Here you go. ( _Hands Sonny the Fro-Yo)_

Sonny: It's pink! That's Tawni's order! How did you remember?

Chad: I know that one of your cast mates is Tawni Hart. She's always wearing pink.

 _Sonny and Chad both continue to fill up the rest of the cups._

Sonny: I didn't think I'd ever say this again but thanks Chad! ( _Smiles at him)_

Chad: ( _Smiles back)_ Anything for m'lady! ( _Puts his arm around her shoulders)._

Sonny: ( _Pushes his arm away)_ I will never be your lady again ( _frowns)_

Chad: ( _Sadly_ ) I'm sorry. It was the stupidest mistake I've made in my WHOLE life. I'd rather let my character _**DIE**_ then never be your man again. The recount was a complete act of idiocy. I'm sorry.

Sonny: You've been forgiven but sorry won't help you in other ways. ( _Looks straight in his eyes)_ You, Chad Christopher Dylan Cooper have committed a bad act that have scarred billions WORLDWIDE. All of those Channy and So Random fans have been hurt.

Chad: ( _Sighs sadly)_ I know. People are sending me tons of hate mail. ( _Hopefully looks at Sonny)_ You're still m'friend, though, right.

Sonny: I'm just a friend, not your m'friend.

Chad: I can barely live with that. So how's life at Chuckle City?

Sonny: ( _Smiles)_ It's great but would've been MUCH better with lobster and bananas foster!

Chad: ( _Shakes his head and smiles)_ If you want some, you can just ask!

Sonny:Really, Chad, really! ( _Smiles wide)_

Chad: Really!

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Sonny: So are we good ( _steps closer to Chad)_

Chad: ( _takes one step toward Sonny and they're now standing centimeters apart)_  
Oh we're so good and by the way your breath doesn't smell like ham today. ( _Winks at Sonny and walks out of cafeteria)_

Sonny: ( _Smiling at Chad)_ He's so drea-, snap out of it! ( _Looks where Fro-Yo was)_ Oh no! Ugh! Chad probably took it away...again. Darn my naïveté!

 _Two minutes of commercials_

 _catchy music_  
 _Scene changes back to prophouse_

Zora: Tawni ELIZABETH Hart, why on Planet X, do you want to write a sketch about two people breaking up!

Tawni: Stop interru-

Nico: It'll be super sappy and none of our viewers want ANYTHING sappy!

Tawni-Li-

Grady: Mackenzie Falls is what people watch to see sad, boring stuff!

Tawni: CAN ANY OF YOU JUST SHUT YOUR IMPERFECT YAPS FOR ONE SECOND AND LISTEN TO ME, TAWNI HART!

Zora: Okay

Grady: ( _Gulps in fear)_ Yes

Nico: _(Just nods)_

Tawni: Good. Now the reas-

 _Chad enters the prophouse with frozen yogurt perfectly intact._

Chad: Hello Randoms! ( _Puts tray of fro-yo on the table and plops down in the center of the couch)._

Nico: Hello Chip Dipper.

Grady: Where's Sonny and what did you do to our Fro-Yo!?

Chad: I did nothing to your frozen yogurt! Sonny was too busy staring at me, she forgot about the yogurt! I remembered and thought I should be the delivery man.

Zora: You're 17! You're still a boy!

 _So Random cast laughs_

Chad: Haha. Very funny! You're not even a teen yet!

Zora: I don't care! Being 12 is awesome! Are you sure they're not poisoned?

Chad: Positive

Tawni, Grady, Zora and Nico: PROVE IT!

Chad: ( _Smiles)_ Fine!

 _(He takes a bite out of all of the frozen yogurt)_

Chad: It's not poisoned at all!

Tawni: ( _Glares at Chad)_ Alright but if it is poisoned, than my nails ( _she held a long fingernail up)_ will tear you into tiny little pieces!

Zora: Oh, and we have Bernie! ( _pointed towards a cage where a snake was peacefully sleeping)._

Chad: _(gulped in fear)_

 _Scene 5: At the Falls (Stage 2)_

Sonny: ( _Running into the set)_ Has ( _pant)_ anyone seen ( _pant)_ Chad?

Bart: No, he hasn't been on the set since 10:32 AM

Sonny: Thank you, Bart?

Bart: That's right! Also Chad misses you very much, he's been making us write sad scenes and it's well...sad.

Sonny: ( _Standing up a bit straighter)_ I am well aware of Chad's feelings but what he did was intolerable!

Bart: Ordering a recount was a horrible decision! I agree with you but he really does love you, Sonny.

Sonny: ( _Frowns)_ You're right as well. Bye Bart!

Bart: Bye Sonny!

 _Sonny walks out of Stage 2 and heads to Stage 3._

Sonny: He did order the recount because I was uncomfortable ( _sighs),_ I should've just kept my feelings to myself.

 _Two minutes of commercials_


	2. Sketchy Feelings Continued

Scene 6: Back at the Prophouse

 _Nico, Tawni, Chad, Zora and Grady are all eating their Fro-Yo._

 _Sonny rushes into the room with Fro-Yo in her hand._

Sonny: CHAD DY-

Zora: He's safe...THIS time!

Grady: For once, Chip did something GOOD!

Nico: He delivered our Fro-Yo in perfect condition! PERFECT

Tawni: According to him ( _she looked at Chad with a weirded out expression_ ) YOU were daydreaming about him! Sonny, do NOT daydream about him! Chad is trouble!

Chad: ( _Smirking at Sonny)_ Oh, Munroe, your own friends are praising ME!

Sonny: Why would we praise a heart breaker like you!

Chad: Sonny I sai-

Nico: We shall NEVER praise you!

Zora: Yup, it's in the So Random oath and pledge!

Grady: We were simply praising over the fact that um...

Chad: Um what

Tawni: The fact that you're so desperate to have Sonny back that you'll do basically anything!

 _Everyone but Chad laughs._

Sonny: That is hilarious! ( _Smiles)_

Chad: ( _Noticed Sonny smiling and smiled)_ That was a decent joke! But that's coming from the King of Drama...so yeah!

Sonny: ( _Mockingly_ ) Yeah

Chad: Yeah

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Sonny: Fi-

Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora: TAKE IT OUTSIDE!

Chad: OKAY!

 _Sonny and Chad exit the prop house but their screams could still be heard._

Zora: Ugh. Those guys are so loud! ( _Covers her ears with her hands)._

Tawni: I have to share a dressing room with Sonny! When she and Chad used to date, I had to listen to their mushy, gushy lovey dovey stuff! It was absolutely disgusting!

Grady: I thought they'd stay together forever.

Everyone else: Same

Nico: Every successful couple is bound to split at one moment though. Trust me, I would know, I've been in plenty is relationships!

Tawni: There's a difference between a relationship and your favorite kissing pillow, _sweetie._

Tawni, Grady and Zora: ( _laughing)_

Zora: You're unusually funny today.

Tawni: Today I'm funny...and pretty! I'm always something and pretty though. ( _Picks up a mirror and makes different faces and poses.)_

Tawni: Moving on, the two leads in my sketch are Bonny and Brad, obviously based off of Sonny and Chad!

Nico: So who plays who?

Tawni: I was going to give you the role of Brad, cause your like an inch taller than Chad but Grady is three inches shorter than him. However, Grady could also fit the role because he has blond hair and blue eyes like 'Brad'.

Grady: Yayyyy. Hahaha! ( _Sticks tongue out at Nico)_

Nico: You're PLAYING CHIP DIPPER! The enemy, what are you so happy about!

Grady: I don't care, I finally landed a lead role!

Zora: You get the lead in all of our Chad parody sketches!

Grady: ( _Scratches head in thought!)_ Oh, Z, you're right, why am I ALWAYS CHAD!

Tawni: Uh...no clue. Let's get back to my spectacular ( _flips hair)_ sketch! Zora you get to play yourself, I play Sonny and Nico gets to be Marshall!

Zora: Can I change my character's name to Dara!

Tawni: Sure! You always like taking dares, so it would fit.

Nico: ( _Sarcastically)_ What a moment! Someone take a picture! Tawni was nice! ( _Pulls out cellphone)_

Tawni: _(Sends him a death glare!)_ This is why I DON'T pick you to be the LEAD in any of MY sketches!

Nico: I don't want to play Pooper anyway

Tawni: Fine

Nico: Fi- oh no, we sound like Chad and Sonny!

Tawni: Oh my gosh! You're right! I DON'T ever want to sound like them.

Grady: No one should ever sound like them!

Zora: That's true! So what's the plot of this 'sketch'.

Tawni: _(Glaring at Zora)_ Bonny and Brad are still in love with each other

Grady: ( _opens mouth to say something)_

Tawni: CAN IT!

Grady: Why is IT always taken away from me!

Zora: The world shall never know!

Tawni: So instead of writing sappy songs and crying when they should be sleeping, the two of them play pranks on each other to express their feelings!

Zora: _(Laughs evilly)_ I like your idea! I'm only saying that once though!

Tawni: One time is more than enough!

Nico: I agree with your idea but can I request a name change! Marshall would be wayyy to obvious. How about Rocky ( _smiles)_

Tawni: Alrighty! As long as everyone LOVES it!

Grady: I can't love IT if it doesn't love me!

Zora: G, just give it up! IT doesn't love anyone. IT is a simple word that is used-

Tawni: Blah, blah, blah! That's for Language Arts class! Any questions. Oh and Zora IT LOVES ME!

Zora: Yeah whatever. Is Sonny going to be in the sketch?

Tawni: Why would she! She'd find out the true inspiration behind my brilliant sketch and make up some petition to get rid of it! I cannot have that! I am Tawni Hart-

Zora: Blah, blah, blah! Thanks for answering my questions, diva!

Tawni: I'd say no problem but there clearly is.

 _Sonny walks back in._

Sonny: Ugh! Chad is so moody! He's nice, angry, hurt, sweet and desperate all in one conversation! _(Falls onto couch and mood suddenly changes.)_ So what have you guys been up to!

Grady and Nico: We were rehearsing your cheese sketch!

 _(Look at each other with a look of surprise and shock). (First bump and pat each other on the back)._

Sonny: Oh, really! Thanks! I haven't even made the script yet! So Tawni you'll be Californian Macaroni, I'll be Wisconsin Cheddar, Zora will be a whiny kid named Astrid, Nico will play a punk teen named Asher and Grady will play Astrid's father, Daniel Daniloski.

 _(Sonny ripped five pieces of notebook paper out and wrote the roles down, she handed one to each of her co-stars and kept one for herself )._

Sonny: _(Smiling)_ There now we each have a copy! I'll make the script later! So what do you guys want to do!

Tawni: I'm doing a survey on which shade of nail polish looks best on me. Actually everything looks good on me! I just want to know what looks the _best!_

Zora: Nothing looks good on brats! ( _Quickly runs out of prop house)_

Tawni: I'll let her go...for now! ( _Puts hands in Sonny's face out to show the different colors on her fingernails)_

Tawni: So I'll be going from left hand to right hand.

Sonny: No need to go into detail! I LOVE the lavender on your right pinkie! Although I think the sky blue on your left center finger compliments your eyes!

Nico: Could you guys take all of your nail talk somewhere else! I'm now at second place, thanks to you two!

Grady: I'm at fifth place! That's the highest I've ever been in the WHOLE Super Cars game series! I don't care what you guys do, cause I'm in the fast lane!

 _Sonny and Grady laugh._

Sonny: Good one, Grady!

Grady: I'm glad someone understands my sense of humor!

Grady: ( _Happily)_ Thanks Sonny!

Sonny: Your welcome!

Tawni: Thanks Sonny! It's nice to have _someone_ interested in _some_ of the same things as me!

 _(Mooing can be heard, Sonny gets her phone out of pocket and answers the call)_

Sonny: Hello mom! ( _Hi Sonny, can you get some eggs for me)_ You need eggs? Why? ( _I'm making brownies)_ Ooo! For who! ( _I just was in the mood for brownies!)_ Okay well I'll see ya soon! Bye mom! ( _Bye Sonny)_

Grady: If you have any brownies left over can you leave some for me

Nico: And me

 _Zora pops out of sarcophagus._

Zora: I love brownies, don't forget about me!

Sonny: ( _Laughs)_ I'll make sure to save some brownies for you guys! There's bound to be leftovers! My mom's phrase for baking and cooking is, "Go big or go home"!

Tawni: That should be the rule for everything in life! ( _Looks at baby gnome)_ Except for well a few things!

Zora: ( _Notices what Tawni is looking at)_ Don't say anything against my gnomey!

Sonny: Well bye guys! We don't have any rehearsal left for today, so I think I'm free! Although I can never be sure because of all of the weird late notices going around here. I think they've been occurring more often bec-

Tawni: Okay! We get it! Now go home before your mom kills us all just because you wouldn't get a carton of eggs!

Sonny: My mom wouldn't kill a fly!

Zora: False! She killed a spider!

Sonny: Okay! But she wouldn't kill a human being!

Nico: Your mom and I are both into sports, if someone said one too many bad things about our team who knows what would happen to them!

 _Ending scene_  
Sonny: ( _Sighs in defeat)_ Well I'm going home for certain now! Bye guys!

Grady, Nico, Zora and Tawni: Bye Sonny!

 _As soon as Sonny's footsteps can't be heard, Tawni starts talking._

Tawni: ( _Uneasily)_ Also in order to perform this sketch, we'll have to wake up a little earlier than usual.

Nico: HOW EARLY!

Tawni: Oh um ( _scratches her head in thought)_ I'd say about 7:00! Don't kill me! People NEED me!

Grady: Actually that's fine!

Zora: Yeah! By early I thought you meant like 5 or something!

Nico: Same, I don't think many people wake up at five anyway!

Tawni: Weirdos wake up at 5!

Zora: People who have no life wake up at 5!

Nico: Why would someone want to wake up at 5? It's way too early!

Grady: I guess for work purposes but waking up at 5:00 AM in the MORNING is an OUTRAGE!

 _The cast laughs._


	3. Spring's Things

Description: A new up and coming actor guest stars on So Random, leaving different impressions. Mel and Grady go on their first one on one 'hangout'. Meanwhile Nico and Tawni wonder why they are still single.

First Scene is in the Prophouse _catchy music plays_

Marshall: Good afternoon kiddos

Everyone but Sonny: ( _Monotone)_ Good afternoon Marshall

Marshall: Now I bet you're wondering why I have called all of you to meet here. ( _Looks around and notices that everyone seems to be distracted)_

Tawni: ( _Reading Tween Weekly)_

Nico and Grady: ( _Playing each other on an online game)_

Zora: ( _Adjusting her latest invention)_

Sonny: ( _Sleeping)!_

Marshall: THIS IS SERIOUS PEOPLE!

 _Everyone quickly pays attention to Marshall._

Sonny: ( _Half-awake)_ Yeah, Marshall

Marshall: Alright, so there's this actor that is looking for a good role. He caught the eye of Mr. Condor while walking down the street! Mr. Condor asked if he was an actor and he said...

Nico: Yes! Duh, why else would you be interrupting my gaming time!

Marshall: He did say yes! Mr. Condor asked him what his favorite show was and he said So Random. He will be guest starring in an episode. Rehearsal for it will start at around 3 tomorrow. He'll be arriving at 11 tomorrow.

Marshall: Any questions?

 _The cast of So Random all start talking at once and you can't hear any individual._

Marshall: I'll go ONE by ONE. Tawni.

Tawni: ( _Filing her nails)_ Is he cute?

Marshall: He's good looking.

Tawni: Um...okay

Marshall: Moving on, Nico

Nico: Does he know how to get girls ( _dreamy look on his face)?_

Marshall: I should've asked about that myself. ( _Sighs)_ Grady.

Grady: Well I have no questions! ( _Smiles and returns back to playing his game)_

Zora: This whole turn system is boring! How smart is this dude? I don't want another Nico or Tawni!

Marshall: He's not a genius like you but he's a Straight-A student.

Zora: Good! Although if you're not telling the truth, I already have something planned ( _laughs evilly)_

Sonny: Has he been in any previous acts?

Tawni: BORING

Marshall: ( _Glares at Tawni)_ That was a GOOD question! He has been in some commercials and in a movie but they were very small roles.

Sonny: Cool!

Marshall: See you soon! Make him feel welcome! _(Waves bye and exits the Prophouse)_

Theme song

Catchy Music Scene Two: In Nico and Grady's dressing room. Tomorrow

Grady: ( _On phone)_ Bye Mel!

Nico: _(shaking head in disappointment)_ You're supposed to NOT sound desperate!

Grady: You don't know a thing about dating!

Nico: You're not even dating her! You guys are just friends! ( _Starts laughing)_

Grady: Yeah but I'm making progress and know for a fact that she likes me! You've been single for six months!

Nico: You've been single for so long that I can't even remember it!

Grady: IT is horrendous! I bet you can't remember what you had for breakfast!

Nico: Um...I uh think I had waffles.

Grady: Wrong, you had pancakes! Hahaha

Nico: _(Smells breath)_ I should've done that earlier! G, you're right! ( _Sighs in defeat)_

Grady: I do need help though and you're _slightly more_ experienced than me. So Mel asked if I wanted to hangout with her and I said yes! However, she's going to surprise me with the destination!

Nico: ( _Slaps forehead in frustration)_ Ugh! You're supposed to make the first move not her!

Grady: That's stupid! We live in the 21st century not the 1700s!

Nico: You make a good point! You're still going to need some tips though! Everybody does!

Grady: Including yourself ( _chuckles)_!

Nico: G, I'm not just an everybody! I'm a somebody!

Grady: Whatever. Just give me some good advice.

Nico: A'ight

 _Two minutes of commercials_  
Scene Three: Back in the Prop House

 _Sonny and Zora can be seen having an inaudible conversation._

Tawni: ( _walks in more glammed up than usual)_

Zora: I didn't know the Prop House was getting another disco ball! ( _Sonny and her laugh)_

Tawni: Laugh all you want but I've got a hopefully good looking man to impress!

Sonny: He'll be too blinded to even see you! ( _Laughing starts again)_

Tawni: Too blinded by my BEAUTY!

Zora: ( _Expressionless)_ Yeah, whatever floats your boat.

Sonny: Her boat will probably sin-

 _(Nico rushes into the Prop House)_

Nico: Am I late! ( _Frantically looks around)_

Zora: No! It's only 10:55, idiot! Do the math

Nico: This dude will be coming in FIVE minutes

Zora: Yay! You can count to five!

Nico: Anyone above age 5 should know how to, Z!

 _Marshall soon comes in looking frantic_

Marshall: Is everyone here?! ( _Looks around quickly)_ Where on Earth is Grady?

Nico: No clue! Mel took him to a secret 'hangout'!

Marshall: ( _Scratches head)_ I guess it's alright if one of you isn't here. Anyway stay here! Our guest star has arrived and will be coming very soon!

Sonny: Okay! I hope he likes cheese and is nice!

Marshall: Okay then! See you soon!

Nico, Tawni, Zora and Sonny: Bye Marshall!

Scene Four: In a park

Mel: Alright Grady take your blindfold off!

Grady: _(Rips blindfold off )_ OMG! We're at an Aqua Man hating convention!

Mel: Yup! There's one every single year in early April!

Grady: Sweet! I wish I knew about it earlier! How long have you been coming to these?

Mel: For three years!

Grady: Surprisingly, it's my first time here!

Mel; No problem. Everyone is welcome! Including the aqua man lovers

 _Mel and Grady shiver!_

Grady: Why

Mel: So we can debate with them! It's really fm fun too!

Grady: Cool

Mel: _(Smiles)_ Cool is right!

Grady: I want to go in now!

Mel: Same!

Scene Five: Back to the Prop House

Nico: I hope he knows how to get girls!

Tawni: He might although boys with brains can sometimes be turn-offs! I don't want to be associated with a nerd!

Zora: Nerds rule the world! It's people like you that WE don't ever want to be associated with.

Tawni: You'll be begging on your bony knees to take those words back!

Zora: You can't take words back!

Nico: She was going for a metaphor, ding dong

Zora: No one calls me a ding dong!

Sonny: OMG a minute until he comes! I'm so excited! I love it when people guest star! Which is good because we have a musical guest star in EVERY EPISODE!

Zora: What if the guest star is Chad?

Sonny: Ugh! If it is, I can rub it in his face that I'm not still not in love with him even though I kissed him four times well five including the fake one!

Marshall: Alright everybody quite down! Drumroll please!

 _Everyone but Marshall starts slapping a table with their hands_

Marshall: Introducing Caden Decosta

 _A handsome boy with dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and glasses walks into the room!_

Caden: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hey Caden!

Tawni: _(Flirtatiously)_ Hey Caden. _(Starts twirling hair)_

Caden: Hey Tawni. ( _Backs away)_

Zora: _(Smiling)_ He is blinded!

 _Everyone but Tawni and Caden laugh_

Sonny: How old are you?

Caden: Oh I turn 15 in July!

Tawni: _(Quickly backs away)_ Uh no! I can't be with a younger guy!

Caden: How old are you? ( _Cocks an eyebrow)_

Tawni: 17!

Caden: And I don't like girls OLDER than me!

 _Sonny, Nico, Tawni and Zora laugh!_

Tawni: But everyone likes me Tawni Hart!

Sonny: Apparently not Caden...or Eric

Nico: We don't like you sometimes!

Tawni: Hey! Since I'm not welcome here, I'M LEAVING! Good bye!

Sonny: You're not actually leaving are you!? You can be nice at times and you were the only person that believed in me!

Tawni: I'm going to the cafeteria!

Sonny: Oh okay! See you soon.

Caden: What's with her!

Zora: Something no one will ever know!

Nico: So, it's Caden right.

Caden: Yup!

Nico: So Caden, do you know how to get girls?

Caden: I've had like one girlfriend but that was way in Kindergarten! I've been told I'm handsome though.

Nico: Good enough!

Zora: Yeah, sorry about him, he's girl obsessed!

Sonny: Most teenage boys are. ( _Sighs)_

Zora: So how smart are you?

Caden: I'm a Straight-A student who knows Tawni and Nico have one too many endorphins floating around in their small brains!

Zora: I'm officially fond of you!

Sonny: Do you like cheese!

Caden: Yup, I'm from Wisconsin!

Sonny: OMG SAME! WISCONITES FOR LIFE!

Caden: FOR LIFE! ( _Laughs)_

Nico: ( _In a creeped out tone)_ I'll see you later.

Caden: See you, Nico! He's cool! No, he's suave.

Zora: You've gone down on my rankings.

Caden: So what!

Zora: Ugh! Now you're back up! You're too confusing!

Scene 6: At the cafeteria

Nico: Can I sit in that seat. ( _Points to the seat next to Tawni)_

Tawni: Sure.

Nico: Cool.

Tawni: Can you believe that Caden guy! Who dares not to like me Tawni Hart!

Nico: And he's so moody! Like dude, you're either peppy, nerdy or cool! You can't be all three!

Tawni: Exactly! At first I pictured us as a couple because he WAS so cool. Then he turned into a young, mean creep kind of like Zora! Why am I still single! I'm the prettiest person in this room.

Nico: _(Scans the room)_ You are! Why am I still single!

Tawni: My point exactly! You're single because you haven't found your it girl. And I haven't found my IT boy.

Chad: I had m'lady but she crushed my soul!

Nico and Tawni: No one cares!

Chad: She spends her all her time now with a 14 year old!

Tawni: WHAT?!


	4. Spring's Things Continued

_One minute of commercials_  
Scene 7: Back at the Cafeteria

Sonny: And this is the cafeteria.

Caden: Do you mind if I join you for lunch? Tawni seems to hate my guts, Nico's too cool for me and who knows where Zora's at!

Sonny: Not at all!

Caden: Cool!

 _Sonny and Caden go to the lunch line._

Chad: ( _Bitterly)_ Sonny

Sonny: ( _Equal in bitterness)_ Chad

Chad: So uh, who's he! ( _Nods towards Caden)_

Caden: I'm Caden Decosta. I'm guest starring on So Random. You'll be seeing me around here! Who are you?!

Chad: How do you not KNOW ME?!

 _Caden and Sonny laugh_

Caden: I'm just kidding. Of course I know you! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Half of the legendary Channy!

Chad: ( _Sadly)_ Not anymore.

Sonny: Yup.

Chad: Yeah but we're friends! And I'm guessing that you're her rebound.

Caden: ( _Blushing)_ I wish. Sonny's awesome!

Sonny: Awww

Caden: We're just friends! ( _Smiles)_

Chad: Really, Sonny, really! You're trying to hide the fact that you're dating a 14 year old by saying you're _just_ friends!

Sonny: It's none of your business who I DATE or am friends with! Oh and we _really_ are just friends!

Chad: **FINE**

Sonny: **FINE**

Chad: **GOOD**

Sonny: **GOOD**

Chad: GOOD

Sonny: So are we good

Chad: Oh we're so not GOOD!

Chad: ( _Smiles)_ Brenda I'll have a steak, medium rare please!

Brenda: ( _Hands him a steak)_ Enjoy!

Chad: Thanks!

Sonny: YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT STEAK

Chad: YES I DO, MUNROE

Sonny: No you don't Chad ( _frowns sadly_ )

Chad: _(Frowns)_ You're right I don't. Chad Dylan Cooper does though!

Sonny: You're unbelievable!

Chad: I'll give you half of my steak if you say you miss me!

Sonny: No way! Three-quarters!

Chad: Three-fifths!

Sonny: DEAL! _(Shakes his hand but quickly pulls away)_ Woah your hands are really warm!

Chad: Did you feel a spark!

 _Both blush_

Sonny: ( _Monotone)_ I miss you Chad.

Chad: More expression!

Sonny: ( _Looking in his eyes)_ Oh Chad! I miss you so much and want to be your lady once again.

Chad: ( _Here you go)_ I'll give you three-quarters just because you want to be m'lady!

Sonny: Do not!

Chad: Do too!

Brenda: SHUT UP! Or you'll never get steak _again._

 _Sonny and Chad gulp._

Sonny: Sure!

Chad: Got it Brenda!

Caden: Hey can I have a steak too! I'm part Brazilians and we Brazilians LOVE meat!

Brenda: Nice try but you're on So Random! ( _Gives him the ick on stick)_

Caden: Bleh! ( _Walks back with Sonny to their table)_

Sonny: He is such a jerk. Ugh! _(Starts eating steak)_

Caden: Yeah but he does like you! No man ever gives away 75% of his meat!

Sonny: ( _Chuckling)_ You're right! So how was your day!

Caden: Awesome! It is so cool to meet your favorite actors and actresses in person!

Sonny: Yeah, it is! Until you find out they're a COMPLETE JERK.

Chad: YOU WANT ME MUNROE!

Sonny: YOU WANT ME MORE!

The entire cafeteria: SHUT UP!

Sonny and Chad: FINE

Sonny: See what I mean!

Caden: Yup ( _Glares at Chad)_

Chad: ( _Glares back)_

Scene 8: At the park

Grady: That was so much fun!

Mel: Definitely! I loved it when that Aqua Man lover threw water on one of our fellow haters!

Grady: That was so cool! How about we make it a tradition to go to the convention every single year!

Mel: Sure! It'll just be me and you. ( _Her hand brushes against Grady's)_

 _Both blush_

Mel: So um what was your favorite part?

Grady: Being able to witness all of it with you!

Mel: That's so sweet! This was my first time not going alone and it was definitely much better with you by my side!

Grady: Thanks!

Mel: Also I have a shift starting at 3:30, so can I drive?

Grady: I don't care. ( _Mood changes)_ Wait a minute?! What's the time right now?!

Mel: ( _Takes phone out of pocket)_ It's 2:46.

Grady: Can we go to Condor Studios first? I have rehearsals at 3 and I was supposed to meet a guest star at 11 in the morning!

Mel: Sure! I drive faster than you too! Way faster ( _laughs)_

Grady: True!

 _Mel and Grady get in the car._

Mel: What type of music do you like?

Grady: I'll go for anything if it has a good beat and rhythm!

Mel: Cool! I'm a fan of any music that has meaning to it!

Grady: Nice! My Scottish accent is gone!

Mel: I noticed, it was cute though.

Grady: _(Speaks with accent)_ G'day my lady!

Mel: Good day! _(Smiling)_

Grady: ( _Returns to normal voice)_ So what's up at the Patio!

Mel: There's this one really annoying customer that comes in and takes money out of the tip jar.

Grady: Have you caught them yet?

Mel: Nope but we're going to be installing security cameras tomorrow. The criminal will be caught very soon!

Grady: Good! Aren't waiters and waitresses paid from the tips?

Mel: Somewhat. It's complicated to explain and it varies wherever you go. What's going on at the Condor Studios?

Grady: Well Sonny and Chad have been bickering more than ever and it's super annoying! I can barely focus.

Mel: Those two are so in love!

Grady: Yeah but what Chad did was WRONG!

Mel: YUP! So who's your favorite cast-mate?

Grady: It depends on what mood I'm in.

Mel: Food mood?

Grady: Sonny and Nico

Mel: Prank mood?

Grady: Zora and Nico

Mel: Calm mood

Grady: Sonny

Mel: Revenge mood?!

Grady: ZORA!

Mel: Seems to be a three-way tie! _(Parks car)_

Mel: Well see ya!

Grady: See ya! Bye Mel!

Mel: Bye Grady!

Both: _(Big smiles on faces)_

Scene 9: On Set

Tawni: Where is everybody?

Zora: I'll be right back! ( _Runs off )_

Grady: _(Comes in)_ I'm here! Marshall I'm so sorry for not being able to meet the guest star! I was hanging out with a friend and forgot about the meeting!

Marshall: It's alright kiddo! You're in time for rehearsal with a few minutes to spare!

Nico: Hey G!

Grady: Hey Nico!

Nico: How was the 'hangout'!

Grady: The HANGOUT was awesome! Mel and I went to an Aqua Man hating convention

Nico: They made a convention out of that!?

Grady: Yup!

Nico: They make a convention out of EVERYTHING these days. I was driving home when I saw this poster for a poop convention! I wondered what they actually do do-

Grady: You said do do! ( _Laughs)_

Nico: Oh I did! ( _Chuckles)_

 _Zora, Caden and Sonny come in._

Zora: Let's get this show started now that everyone is here!

Tawni: Finally!

Marshall: Alright kiddos here are your scripts!  
( _Hands the So Random cast and Caden each a script)_

Marshall: The sketch Mr. Decosta will be in is called Mr. Two Face!

 _Tawni starts laughing!_

Tawni: Two face ( _laughs)_ that _(laughs_ ) fits him _(laughs)_ perfectly _(laughs)_!

Marshall: Ms. Hart please quiet down! You will be reading your scripts over for twenty minutes and then the official rehearsal will start.

Caden: Can I go first!

Sonny: Sure

Caden: I play Mr. Two Face!

Tawni: Oooo, I'm Ms. Ele Gant!

Caden: ( _Scoffs)_ It's a character.

 _Sonny, Nico, Grady and Zora laugh._

Tawni: Shut it, Decosta!

Caden: This is coming from the person who gave a speech about how their hair was perfect for like an hour!

Tawni: I SAID SHUT IT CADEN HARRISON ANTONIO DECOSTA!

Caden: How do you know my middle names?!

Tawni: I read your portfolio.

Sonny: OMG! Your initials spell CHAD! UGH! I play Ms. Fula Anger!

 _Chuckling is heard!_

Nico: Mr. Two Cool! The enemy of Two Face!

Zora: I play Ms. Vengea Fence! My character's a revenge freak! Awesome!

Grady: I'm just a security guard!

 _Ones minute commercial break_

Scene 10: Final Filming of the Sketch ( _A week later)_

Tawni: ( _As Ms. Gance)_ Good evening Mr. Face, I have arrived.

Caden: Good evening, Ele, it has come to my attention that you and Mr. Cool have become how do I say it... _engaged!_

Tawni: Love took me all the way to the other side of town!

Caden: _(Gets angry)_ I SHOULD BE YOUR BELOVED NOT HIM! HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF ( _starts returning back to normal state)_

Tawni: How rude! I'm leaving and don't expect me to EVER come back! ( _Exits the room)_

Caden: Ele, please wait! I'm sorry! _(Runs after her)_

Caden: ( _Narrating)_ A man with two faces is nothing but a man with two souls is another dimension!

 _Curtains close and crowd cheers! The So Random cast and Caden come in front of the curtains._

Sonny: Hope you enjoyed our show tonight! Let's give a HUGE round of applause for our special guest star Caden Decosta!

 _Crowd cheers and claps! The cast bows._

Scene 11: Final Scene in Prop House

Nico: I finally know why we're still single!

Tawni: _(Looks up from magazine)_ Why?

Nico: We're too hot to handle!

Tawni: I think you're right!

Nico: I'm always right! _(Adjust his fedora)_

Tawni: Don't push it

Nico: It's the truth though!

Tawni: That's where you're wrong because Tawni Hart is always right!

Caden: ( _Rushes into the Prop House and kisses Tawni's cheek)._

Tawni: ( _Shocked)_ I thought you said you didn't like me!

Caden: Once a fan always a fan besides you're my favorite!

Tawni: OMG really!

Caden: Yup, can I have your autograph!

Tawni: Sure, I'll sign your shirt! ( _Signs his shirt)_

Caden: Can I get a selfie! ( _Pulls out his cell phone)_

Tawni: Sure! It's a good thing we're both 5'6. When I'm taking a selfie with Zora I practically break my neck!

Caden: ( _Snaps a picture)_ Actually I'm 5'7! Bye Tawni! ( _Hugs Tawni)_

Tawni: _(Hugs back)_ Bye Caden!

 _Thank you to erikasofab for reviewing!_


	5. Mac and Cheese

Description: Sonny's cheese sketch has finally been approved by Marshall! The ratings of Mackenzie Falls have fallen due to Chad's recount. The director insists a Random guest starring!

Scene One: At the Prop House

Sonny: ( _Runs in)_ OMG guess what just happened!

Tawni: Austin Mahone is at Condor Studios! _(Looks dreamily at the walls)_

Sonny: Oh I wish!

Nico: Beyoncé accepted my friend request!

Sonny: ( _Sadly)_ Beyoncé probably doesn't even watch our show.

Grady: They opened up a comic store down the street!

Sonny: Actually they did! That's not why I'm SUPER DUPER happy though!

Grady: REALLY! ( _Runs out of the prop house)_

Zora: Did your cheese sketch get approved?

Sonny: N- Actually, wait YES it did get approved! Right now they're making the costumes and set for it! I'm so excited! Are you guys!?

Tawni: Did you give the costume designer my list of cheese costume _mandatories?_

Sonny: Yes!

Tawni: _(Claps)_ Yayyyyyyyy!

Nico: Does my character get to wear a hat?

Sonny: He's into punk, so maybe?

Nico: Cool, Asher's his name right?

Sonny: YUP! Yay you guys read my cast list!

Zora: Punks don't wear hats! Also Tawni, where in THE UNIVERSE have you seen cheese wearing a tiara!

Tawni: At my 6th birthday party!

 _Zora tugs on her hair in frustration._

Zora: You people are hopeless! Cheeses don't wear tiaras! Princesses do!

Sonny: Zora, calm down, it's a sketch! It isn't meant to depict real cheese and teenagers and parents!

Zora: You make a good point but a cheese wearing a tiara just looks WRONG!

Tawni: That's it, you're going down.

Zora: You want to fight! Bring it on.

 _Zora and Tawni are about to pounce on each other._

Nico: _(Holds Tawni)_

Sonny: _(Holds Zora)_

Nico and Tawni: _(Blush!)_

Tawni: Um, uh, Nico can you put me down!

Nico: Oh, uh, sure ( _releases his hands)_

Sonny: OMG!

Zora: OMG what! CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN TOO!

Sonny: ( _Chuckles)_ Sure!

Zora: OMG what?

Sonny: _(Whispering to Zora)_ Nico and Tawni just blushed!

Zora: Oh my. ( _Look of shock is on her face)._ Why is everybody all mushy, gushy! First you and Chad, then Grady and Mel and now the two dummies!

Nico and Tawni: HEY! ( _Defensively)_

Tawni: Nico and I are not all mushy, gushy! I'm Tawni Hart, I don't need a guy!

Nico: I want a girl though!

Tawni: That's why you _don't_ have a girl.

Theme Song Plays

Scene Two: In Bart's office.

Bart: Good morning cast.

Chasity: ( _Happily)_ Good morning!

Bart: Thank you, Chasity! The reason I have called the five of you here is beca-

Skyler: Is it because Devon finally takes over the Falls!

Chad: That will NEVER happen! Mackenzie will forever have ownership over the Falls.

Portlyn: People, it's just a show!

Ferguson: It's more than a show! It's a legacy!

Chad: Yeah man! ( _Gives Ferguson a high-five)._

Bart: Our ratings are dropping!

The whole cast: WHAT!

Chad: It's April 17th! Not April 1st Bart! Look at a calendar! _(Pulls out his phone)_ See!

Bart: I know what the date is and I'm serious! Our ratings first dropped when Marta went to jail.

Portlyn: That's why you called me back!

Bart: Yup, and the ratings went back up! Apparently the fans missed you!

Portlyn: I know!

Bart: However, they dipped dangerously low when Chad ordered a recount! People were smart and sympathized with Sonny! That lead them to watching So Random.

Skyler: Bleh! So what are we going to do?

Bart: There's a few options. One of them is dating a Random.

Skyler: Ooo, I call Sonny! She's hot!

 _Everyone gives him a nasty look._

Chad: Don't you dare call Sonny HOT EVER AGAIN. She is so much more than that. Sonny is funny, talented, sweet, kind, optimistic, determined, empathetic, cute and so much MORE! SHE WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH A PIMP LIKE YOU! _(Angrily)_

Skyler: We'll see about that _(Smirks)_

Chad: If you do anything to her, I will make sure DEVON DIES ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Skyler: You wouldn't

Chad: Oh, I would

Bart: Calm down, gentlemen

Chad: Fine, what's the other option

Bart: The other option is to have one of them guest star!

Ferguson: The Randoms don't do drama! They'd ruin our show!

Chad: Actually...they do in a _few sketches._

Chasity: Yeah right, they only did it in that Mackenzie Stalls sketch!

Chad: Sometimes when I go over there-

Portlyn: That's an understatement! You spend ALL of your free time at Chuckle City!

 _Everyone laughs but Chad._

Skyler: Portlyn said something smart!

Chad: _(Glares at Skyler and Portlyn)_ Anyway, I've seen them do a lot of dramatic scenes.

Bart: Good to know! Now scram and convince one of the members to guest star!

Portlyn: What are their names again?

Skyler: The tall blonde is Tawni and the _cute_ brunette is Sonny.

 _Chad glares._

Chasity: The boy with blond hair is my arch nemesis Grady, the kinda tall boy is Nico and the weird one is-

Ferguson, Chad, Portlyn and Skyler: IS ZORA!

Bart: I'll repeat myself only once...SCRAM!

 _Mackenzie Falls Cast rushes out of the room._

 _Two minutes of commercials_  
Scene 3: At the Prop House

Nico: _(Armpit farts)_

 _Everyone laughs!_

Tawni: How do you do that?!

Grady: Well you see, guys produce more sweat than girls on a daily basis. A lot of sweat is gathered up in the pits. This results in the ability for the male gender to make- ( _armpit farts)_

 _Everyone laughs._

Zora: That is actually true! I can't believe it! Wow, Grady, you got your facts right for once!

Grady: Well this topic is my specialty!

Sonny: Speaking of specialties, the first rehearsal for my sketch is on Wednesday! _(Jumps up and down in happiness)_

Zora: ( _Sarcastically)_ Yay.

Sonny: Don't you dare ruin the moment.

Zora: Sheesh. Can't a girl be sarcastic these days.

Sonny: ( _Sarcastically)_ No she can't Zora.

Zora: ( _Sarcastically)_ Oh that's right.

 _Both laugh._

Tawni: Ugh! That's way too much sarcasm for a conversation.

Zora: There's no such thing as too much sarcasm.

Tawni: I beg to differ! _(Filing her nails)_

Nico: According to Sharona, sarcasm is trash! ( _Shows everyone_ the _article)_

Zora: No way! Her article is TRASHIER!

Sonny: Sharona's the TRASHIEST! I can't believe her gossip blog is still running?! Who on Earth reads this stuff!

Grady: Apparently a billion or so people!

Sonny: Don't _people_ have anything better to do than to stalk us! I mean what's the big hype with people in show business! _(Pulls out phone)_ Ugh! Chad has his own section!

 _Someone snatches Sonny's phone._

Sonny: Hey give that back Chad!

Chad: _(Holds her phone high in the air and reads it)_

Sonny: ( _Trying to get her phone)_ Darn me being 5'3!

Chad: I think it's cute! Also, technically I have one and a half whole sections on me! The CDC section and the Channy one.

Zora: Bleh! Do people still ship you guys!?

Grady: I ship them!

Zora: What?!

Chad: Don't worry Grady, you have like a billion people behind your back!

Grady: Sweet!

Sonny:NO IT ISN'T!

Chad: It's sweet but that's not why I'm here!

Tawni: Are you here to flirt with your Sonshine!

 _Everyone but Chad erupts in laughter_

Chad: No, I'm here because ( _mumbles something)_

Sonny: _(Snatches her phone back)_ Can you say it a little louder?

Chad: I'm here because my sh- ( _mumbles something)_

Sonny: Can you speak just a pinch louder, please!

Chad: ( _Very loudly)_ MY SHOW'S RATINGS HAVE DIPPED SUPER LOW AND MY DIRECTOR WANTS ONE OF YOU TO GUEST STAR SO OUR RATINGS WILL GO UP!

 _The cast of So Random laughs._

Sonny: Your ( _laughs)_ face( _laughs)_ just got _(laughs)_ super _(laughs)_ red! Also who else just recorded that!

Everyone but Sonny and Chad: I DID!

Zora: It'll be super good for revenge! Muahahahah ( _evilly laughs)_

Chad: Yeah. Whatever. So which one of you guys wants to guest star?

Nico: Why would _we_ want to help _you_ out?!

Chad: Your salary would be 50,000 per episode!

Nico, Grady and Tawni: Ooooo

Sonny: No way! We are not going to be swayed by money! _(Looks him fiercely in the eyes)_

Chad: _(Grabs Sonny's hand and looks her in the eyes) (Romantically)_ Sonny, we need you and your cast. Without you guys we'll be sad, desperate and alone. Please just think about it?( _Tucks a strand of Sonny's hair behind her ear) (Whispers)_ It's okay if you don't want to do it but remember we need you. _(Stares deep into Sonny's eyes)_ Sonny, we _need_ you.

Sonny: Do you really?

Chad: Yes we really do. ( _Eyes tear)_

Sonny: I'm going to guest star.

Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora: WHAT?! WHY?!

Sonny: I never liked this stupid feud and they clearly need help! Chad was tearing over it. Also one episode won't hurt and I'll still be supporting us! You guys come first!

Zora: GOOD! Now take that and shove it up...

Tawni: Those snobby, unfashionable

Nico: Heartbreaking, lame

Grady: Overdramtic, idiots'

The Whole So Random Cast: BUTTS!

 _Everyone but Chad laughs._

Chad: I've been the butt of a lot of jokes today!

 _Everyone laughs._

Nico: I'd never thought I'd say this but Chad, that was pretty funny!

Chad: Thanks! Oh and Sonny.

Sonny: Yeah, Chad.

Chad: Be at the Falls by six in the morning!

Sonny: Got it.

Tawni: At 6?!

Grady: No wonder they're so cranky!

Chad: No, it's our director! See ya Sonny!

Sonny: See ya Chad!

 _Chad walks out_

Zora: WHY do you always fall for his stupid gimmicks?!

Sonny: It's something about his eyes. ( _Sighs)_

Tawni: Well whatever you see in him, snap out of it!

 _Two minutes of commercials_


	6. Mac and Cheese Continued

Scene 4: At Sonny's House

Connie: Wake up!

Sonny: ( _Crankily)_ But it's really early! ( _Suddenly bounces up)_ What's the time?!

Connie: It's 4:20, Chad said to be there by 6 right!

Sonny: Yeah but I don't take super long to get ready. Oh and I value my sleep!

Connie: Early bird gets the worm!

Sonny: Who wants worms for breakfast?!

Connie: _(Chuckles)_ It's an expression, sweetie!

Sonny: I know that! Fine I'll get up.

Connie: Great! ( _Walks out of room)_

Sonny: ( _Checks her phone)_ Oh look a message from Chad!

 _You excited, I know I am! You're going to have so much fun at the Falls! Bart ordered cheesecake just for you!_

Sonny: This dude is trying way too hard! ( _Turns phone off and gets out of bed)_

40 minutes later.

Connie: Save me some of that cheesecake!

Sonny: I promise!

Connie: Make sure to not text and drive, Sonny! Be safe!

Sonny: Mom, I've had my license for like eight months! I'm fine.

Connie: Good!

Sonny: _(Starts car)_ Bye mom!

Connie: Bye Sonny!

Scene 5: At Stage 2

 _Sonny walks into the meditation room._

Chad: ( _Walks over to Sonny)_ Hey Sonny!

Sonny: Hi Chad.

Chad: You're like really early! All the girls on my show take forever to get ready!

Sonny: So does _one_ on my show. _(Goes to a corner and sits down)_

Chad: I know very well that you're not a morning person. ( _Sits beside her)_! I'd give you a tour but you've been here already...

Sonny: So um where's my dressing room.

Chad: It's next to mine! _(Smiling)_

Sonny: _(Teasingly)_ You want to ruin my life, don't you!

Chad: Yeah ( _smiles)_

Sonny: Yeah.

Chad: Yeah.

Sonny: Yeah. So uh why are we the only cast members here!

Chad: _(Scratches head nervously)_ Well um rehearsals actually start at 7:30 but we're supposed to be here by 6:30. I wanted some alone time with you, so I fibbed.

Sonny: ( _Angrily)_ I can't believe you, Chad! You interrupted MY SLEEP, just to hang out?!

Chad: Pretty much, sorry?!

Sonny: Actually, now that I think about it, that's kind of sweet! ( _Gives him a smile)_

Chad: ( _Smiles back)_ Anything for m'guest!

Sonny: _(Chuckles)_ Good!

Chad: Good!

Sonny: Fine!

Chad: Fine!

Sonny: GOOD!

Chad: GOOD!

Sonny: So are we good!

Chad: Oh, we're so good!

 _Ferguson walks in._

Ferguson: Chad, can you and your girlfriend flirt somewhere else! This room is for peace and quiet!

Sonny: We are not dating. ( _Gets up)_ Woah! You're tall!

Ferguson: Yup I'm 6'2! The tallest person in our cast! Not the whole team though! There's one dude who's 6'6!

Sonny: Woah!

Chad: Yup! He's gigantic!

Sonny: The tallest person on our cast and crew is 6'3! He's a whole foot taller than me!

Ferguson: So uh are you guys like actually dating?!

Chad: I wish.

Sonny: I don't!

Chad: Do

Sonny: Do not

Chad: Do too! ( _Steps closer to Sonny)_

Sonny: _(Steps closer to Chad)_ Do not!

Chad: _(Steps closer to Sonny)_ You know you do, Munroe. ( _Steps away and goes to set up two yoga mats)._

Sonny: Ugh! He is so confusing!

Ferguson: Yes he is! I've met gazillions of people and he is definitely the most confusing out of all of them. He even beats my MOM!

 _Ferguson, Chad and Sonny all laugh_

Chad: Alright, settle down people!

Ferguson: You're the one always bickering with um...Sonny?! That's your name right?

Sonny: Yup! ( _Smiles)_

Chad: Sonny, a heads up for you, if a brown haired guy calls you something frivolous, be sure to add an extra slap from me!

Sonny: Got it?! ( _Confused)_ Do you know his name?

Chad: Skyler DeVane, he plays Devon Falls.

Sonny: I only watched your show for like a week! Also _(Runs to get some water)_ you said Falls!

Chad: ( _Water is thrown on him!)_ Okay then! I'll just point him out to you! Ugh you ruined my hair! Do you know how many pages of magazines have been devoted just to my hair.

Sonny: No, because I'm NOT A STALKER

Chad: The exact number is 192! Now, I'm going to have do my hair routine ALL OVER AGAIN! Ugh!

Ferguson: Diva!

 _Sonny and Ferguson laugh_

Chad: You people don't know how hard it is to be the one and only-

Ferguson and Sonny: CHAD DYLAN COOPER

Chad: Yup.

 _Chasity enters_

Chasity: Good morning!

Sonny: Good morning, Chasity!

Chasity: Thank you Sonny! Sorry about the boys and Portlyn, they can be rather...unwelcoming!

Sonny: Your welcome! Actually Ferguson is nice and Chad is well...Chad!

Chasity: Yup! He is super irritating! He's like the male version of Tawni!

 _Everyone but Chad laughs_

Scene 6: At Prop House

Tawni: _(Looking at a mirror)_ Ooo I look perfect! As usual.

Nico: The only perfect person in here is me! ( _Smirks)_

Grady: No one is PERFECT! If you were perfect, you'd be a god!

Tawni: I am a god, well a GODDESS!

Grady: If you're a goddess, than I'm whatever is bett-

Tawni: Nothing's better than God!

Nico: You're right!

Grady: Nico, I'm almost about to beat you!

Nico: _(Eyes glued to screen)_ Yeah right! Wait a minute your car is orange with blue stripes, right?

Grady: Yup! _(His car goes past Nico's)_

Nico: NOOOOO! And that was the final lap. ( _As soon as his car crosses finish line, he throws the controller)_

Tawni: It's just a game! Sadly, in real life, Grady's ahead of you, Nico! _(Laughs)_

Nico: You're right. ( _Sighs sadly)_

Zora: ( _Runs into_ _Prop House_ ) Breaking news, in Sonny's cheese sketch, California Macaroni gets thrown in the trash!

Tawni: WHAT?! I'm going to get that girl, right after I fix my nails!

Nico: ( _Imitates Tawni)_ It's just a sketch, not real life, T! ( _High fives Grady)_

Tawni: I'm well aware of that, NICO!

Nico: Then, why'd you get so angry over it!

Tawni: What if I said Asher didn't like hats!

Nico: But he does!

Tawni: No he doesn't!

Nico: He SHOULD

Tawni: EXACTLY

Zora: Calm down! You people fight over the weirdest things!

Grady: That's because we're so random!

 _Everyone laughs._

Tawni: ( _Looks at her phone)_ Oh, people, it's time to rehearse my Bonny and Brad sketch!

Zora: I know ( _Walks out of the door)_

 _Nico, Tawni and Grady follow Zora._

 _Two minutes of commercials_

Scene 7: At Mackenzie Falls Set.

Bart: ROLE CALL TIME!

 _Everone rushes to where Bart is_

Sonny: Role call! _(Laughs)_ You've got _(Laughs)_ to be _(laughs)_ kidding _me (laughs)!_

Portlyn: _(Looks disgustedly at Sonny)_ Who picked _her_ to GUEST STAR?

Skyler: She's some hot stuff! You're probably just jealous!

Sonny, Portlyn and Chad: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Skyler: I simply called Sonny hot and said Portlyn envies her!

Sonny: I AM NOT HOT STUFF! I'M A HUMAN BEING AND A BEING IS NOT STUFF! ALSO PORTLYN PROBABLY ISN'T JEALOUS!

Portlyn: YEAH! Stick that in your smart mouth!

Chad: Oh and SKYLER.

Skyler: What do you want, CHAD!

Chad: Don't call MY SONNY HOT STUFF EVER AGAIN!

Skyler: I have freedom of speech!

Sonny: I AM NOT YOUR SONNY!

Chad: ( _Sighs sadly)_ I know.

Sonny: GOOD

Chad: GOO-

Bart: ENOUGH! Please be quiet! Just forgive him, so he can shut up about you and Chad please focus! I know you can't when Sonny's around but please! I'm begging you! Also everyone is clearly here, so let's just get this rehearsal started!

 _Everyone laughs at Chad_

Sonny: Okay.

Chad: Sure.

Bart: So the episode Sonny will be guest starring in is called Sunshine and Rain.

Sonny: That is perfect!

Ferguson: Even Randoms praise our show!

Sonny: I was talking about the title!

Bart: The episode is about Sonny's character, Raina Gray, moving to town. She is from a normal, undramatic town and is having trouble mixing in with the citizens of Mackenzie Falls.

Chasity: Does she become friends with Chloe?

Bart: Yup! She is the love interest of Devon!

Sonny and Chad: NO!

Sonny: Does Ferguson have a love interest?

Ferguson: Not on-screen...yet!

Sonny: Why Skyler's love interest?!

Chad: Yeah, I don't like the idea of Sonny and Skyler doing romance scenes!

Sonny: Neither do I! He's a jerk!

Skyler: Yeah! But girls like jerks!

Sonny: I DON'T!

Skyler: Fine.

Chad: She'll only do it with me!

Sonny: Yup!

Bart: EVERYONE knows that too well!

Portlyn: Way too well!

Chasity: Extremely well!

Feeguson: Insanely well!

Sonny and Chad: WE GOT IT!

Ending Scene: At the Prop House

 _Sonny walks in_

Sonny: What should I do? _(Looks around and spots the refrigerator)_ I'm kind of hungry _(Opens the fridge and sees a note)._

 _Dear To Whoever is Reading This,_  
 _The cheese is spoiled and so is the milk! The soda also tastes rather funny! Everything is else is fine!_  
 _From,_  
 _The Vent Girl!_

Sonny: ( _Chuckles)_ Zora, is so weird! ( _Closes the fridge and heads back to the couch and turns on TV)_ Hmm what to watch?

Sonny: ( _Pauses on So Random)_ Yay! Ugh this is the episode Chad guest starred in! ( _Slowly starts to fall asleep)._

 _Sonny's Dream_

Chad: Hey Sonny!

Sonny: Hey Chad!

Chad: Now that you're on the Falls, there won't be any pigs to save you from my lovely, lips.

Sonny: So, I still have my hand! I can just place it over your _mouth_! That way, I won't kiss you!

Chad: Just remember, out of the five times we kissed, fake included, you initiated 60% of them!


End file.
